The Tea Party
The Tea Party is the 8th story of the Newborn Saga of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. A prelude to Pirate Wars, it focuses on Sherry Linlin's birthday as all members of the Linlin Family and Big Mom Pirates come together. The Tea Party was published on July 19, 2018, and completed on August 14, 2018. It is preceded by Index and the World Rings and followed by Operation: REVERT. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13006665/1/The-Tea-Party deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/gamewizard-2008/art/The-Tea-Party-Chapter-1-755819157 Chapter List #The Tale of Princess Sherbet #Akko's Biggest Fan #Mission: Meet the Family #Dinner At Grandma's #Preproduction Begins #Musical Breakfast Friends #Because She Is My Friend! #One Note Musical #Bad End Musical Summary 5,000 years ago, young Sherry Linlin was captured by demons and turned into a Titan hungry for flesh. She consumed many as Dimentia wished to kill her, but Sherry's older brother, Carl was able to stop her cravings by introducing her to candy. Eventually, Sherry stopped eating humans and became friends with the merpeople, Nimbi, Minish, and aliens. One day, Carl decided to make a cake composed of seven exotic sweets, but when Sherry took her first bite, she turned crazy and consumed the whole thing, morphing her very body into candy as she began devouring her friends unknowingly. Dimentia ended her by ramming her saucer into the Titan and sinking them into the sea around Candied Island. However, Sherry survived thanks to her psychicbending, but was left alone on the island. Using her psychic, Sherry created Imaginary Friends, Zeus and Prometheus. After years of playing, they use the GKND saucer to venture out into the stars. Sherry destroyed an alien town during one of her cravings, which was witnessed by two space Candy Pirates, who would then convince Sherry to join their crew in the promise they would find "Demtia." Over the years, they recruited more members and raided more candy settlements as they built up a reputation. Eventually, Sherry decided she will return to Carl with a new family, so once she becomes proper age, she starts capturing and having sex with every male of a different race they come across. Her Candy Virus allows her to produce babies much quicker, with about four months of pregnancy. However, at 65 years old, Sherry mated with a cloud of gas, which caused her to become sick and die four months later. Her children and crewmen wept for their mother and vowed to continue her legacy. Eventually, they would become the Big Mom Pirate Empire and set up their ideal country on the planet of Sweetopia. Akko's Biggest Fan In the current time, Queen Sherry flies to Glacia to taste its melted Cliffsicles, destroying a village in the process, before setting course for Avalar. She arrives at Luna Nova Academy, much to the horror of Sector LN. When Akko tries to appease the queen with transformations, it surprisingly succeeds, as Sherry is revealed to be a secret fan of Atsuko Kagari. Sherry decides to commission Akko to perform a magic show at her 66th birthday party on February 15, one even better than the Fairy Sisters' quality. After Sherry leaves, Akko despairs, believing she only has a month to live. She continues to despair until that night, when Akko remembers her first fan, Gabriel. With a change of heart, Akko decides she will give Queen Sherry her desired show, much to the concern of Professor Ursula and her teammates. On KND Moonbase, Cheren Uno is visited by Biscuit Krueger of the Hyrule KND. She makes the point that Cheren has gotten far weaker and offers to train him. After some consideration, Cheren agrees to the training. After doing 1,000 push-ups, Cheren flies to Hyrule's Hebra Mountains. He is asked to jump into a pit and shoot four targets with his arrows while falling. Cheren tries again and again, but fails each time and keeps climbing out of the deep chasm. Around the cosmos, the Big Mom Pirates are pillaging towns and taking rare sweets and foods. Queen Sherry returns to her homeworld, taking in the wonderful sights as her citizens are living happily. At this time, Lala Stork returned to Sweetopia with her family: Bartie, Virginia, and Lola and Terry Stork. She begins her tour of the world over Fryburg as she explains the religion centered around Great Grandma, and how citizens are required to submit a day of life force every week. They watch as a giant girl named Sasha Blouse ravages the town for Sweikah Potatoes, but finds none. The family is met with Hisoka Morow, who seems to take a creepy liking to Terry as he attacks him and Virginia with his Gum-Gum powers. Hisoka gets stepped on by Sasha, who asks Lala for Sweikah Potatoes, but is luckily given a giant one by Commander Pea. She sits and enjoys her food as she is introduced to the Stork Family. Lola and Terry are baffled by Pea's childish appearance, to which she remarks the KND are children. Pea and Hisoka leave, having secretly taken Terry's blood. That night, the Storks stay at Lala's mansion in Chocolatown, with Sasha getting acquainted with her little cousins. Sasha tells them about Commander Pawtucket, but she notes to knowing about them being KND operatives. While she bares no ill will, a distrustful Terry goes inside. Lala comes to offer him cocoa, which had been fixed with pills to help him sleep. Dinner at Grandma's Sector LN visit Sweetopia during one of Grandma's hunger pangs. This proved convenient as they could ask the queen entry into the castle, which she agrees, much to everyone's surprise. Hannah, Barbara, and a hidden Diana go to explore the area, however. Sherry guides the six other witches to the Kiddie Corn Playroom, leaving the others to play with them while Sherry takes Akko to her throne room. Akko convinces the queen to let them take Diana back so she can help with the show. Afterwards, the two engage in friendly conversation that lasts for an hour. Eventually, Goomnut tells the queen that dinner has started and the guests are waiting, so Sherry brings Akko to the Dining Room with her. Sherry discusses her plans with the three arranged couples: Jack Skellington and Lala Stork, Princess Eclair and Vick Chestnut, and Diana Cavendish with Jaune Pringle (not knowing Roger is still in his Diana disguise). The guests eat food prepared by Tonio Trussardi, an amazing chef that can cure minor ailments. Tonio has been tasked with cooking the Family Cake using the already-collected Sugary Wonders. In the Kiddie Corn Room, Sector LN had been reduced to five years old thanks to Pilaf's Back-Back Fruit power. They are forced to fight the multiracial children whilst recalling their bad childhood memories, but the witches pull through and demand Pilaf tell them about the major crew members. Meanwhile, Pawtucket Pat, Sasha, and the Chumba-Wumbas are attacking Oasia Town on Secco, during which Sasha and Pat exchange friendly banter as the Sweet Commander brings up Lala's mission regarding Terry. Akko meets up with her child-sized friends as they go to find the dinner party. Queen Sherry is showing her guests the Treasury and some of her very rare artifacts. By the time Sector LN return, the guests request to return home, and Sherry gives them her blessing to do so. Hannah, Barbara, and Diana are exploring Meatropolis before their friends call them to regroup. They make it home to Luna Nova as Akko begins planning the magic show. Eventually, Akko finishes her draft and shows her friends. Meanwhile, Diana goes to collect information on Sherry's Pink Diamond, and though Akko does not wish to discuss the queen as a threat, Diana reasons that she is still dangerous and will have to be stopped at some point. However, Akko is firm about carrying out her magic show, and her friends vow to do their part. One Note Musical After a month of rehearsing, the day of Sherry's birthday arrives. Though she feels nervous, Akko carries out the show with her friends, and it is a success as the queen is driven to tears. Akko tells Sherry that the show was about her, and how she admires the queen for creating such a utopia when she started from nothing. But suddenly, the queen's diamond heart is struck by a giant arrow, and the Nine Witches are held responsible. Akko quickly ceases the panic by using her "Lyonne" spell to heal Queen Sherry, much to the extreme shock of everyone. After the Brotherhood of Evil steals the Royal Cake, Sherry gets up and strangely cries Akko's name. Akko believes she wishes for the comfort of her friend and approaches her with open arms. Sadly, she is sorely mistaken as Queen Sherry hungers for Akko's soul. Immediately, the witches flee, chased by all the pirates as an intense battle ensues. With help from Sucy, Akko manages to hide from Queen Sherry, and they all make it to the Stanship and fly back to Avalar. Akko is upset over the fact that her good deeds always end in such catastrophe, but her friends remind her of the good things she's done, with Diana saying how she must accept that even good deeds can have negative consequences. Unfortunately, Queen Sherry teleports herself and her castle to Luna Nova, and the battle continues. Akko turns into an ant to hide on Pisti (one of their Sector SD) allies, but they are chased by Majin Buu, who begins to battle Diana and Professor Ursula. When things begin to look dire, Akko reveals herself and surrenders to Queen Sherry. Ursula tries to protect her student, but they are trapped inside a Diamond Shield. Seeing no other way, Ursula offers her soul in place of Akko's, bidding her student farewell. Akko immediately pushes her down and lets her life force get swallowed. The next thing she knew, Akko awoke in the arms of her teacher, feeling extremely weak due to losing 100 years. Unable to even move well, her friends carry her to her room. As her friends contemplate how they can save Akko, Diana remembers a spell known as Life Transfusion, which parents would often use to give life force to their dying infants, in exchange for their own lifespan. Diana was not able to use it on Akko, but she could do it for Hannah, meaning that only a witch in the same blood class could heal Akko. Since Constanze could not do so thanks to her stutter, they were able to enlist the help of Molly McIntyre. Molly still felt indebted to Akko for rescuing her, so she gladly offered 50 years of life force. Akko was able to get back on her feet and felt lively again. However, she was angry at Queen Sherry for what she did and decided they need to stop her. Story Importance *The true reason Queen Sherry wanted to meet Akko was because she was inspired by her recent magical feats. *Queen Sherry has captured the timebenders of Sector IC and demands Terry to marry MaKayla in exchange for their life. **Sherry wants control of the Great Clock. *The Kremling Krew successfully stole the Cursed Cake with the Brotherhood's help. Songs Poor Unfortunate Souls “Poor, sweet grandson…” Sherry softly stroked Terry’s chin with her giant finger. “I know change isn’t an easy thing to grasp… but you’ll find it might be better than you think. After all, 5,000 years in the Spirit World have given me plenty of time to catch up on things… and nothing has captured my heart more than fairytales.” She stepped around the table that her descendant was on. Prometheus and Zeus loomed overhead imposingly. I admit that in the past, I’ve been a nasty When the candy wouldn’t come, I’d flip a switch! *snaps fingers, and a flicker of pink psychic* I’d get hungry, I’d get mad Killed some pirates, they were sad Slaughtered hundreds, maybe thousands That was it! True? Yes… But since then, I tried to be a little better… Married off and had some children of my own *brushes her hand over the air, forming pink figures that represented numerous races* And those children married off To my in-laws, big and strong *those figures branched off into hundreds of descendants* Now my family’s huge and the kingdom’s really grown PATHETIC *she swiped the family tree away* POOR unfortunate souls! *she stomps around the table behind Terry* In pain… in need… *she lowers her face beside Terry, her expression mock sadness* This one wants to be a flower, this one wants to be a cloud *figures form in her palms* And do I help them? *she snaps, and they transform into those shapes* Yes indeed! Sherry grabbed Terry and carried him around. Those poor unfortunate souls So sad… So true… *pink figures spawn around the floor, bowing to the queen* They come flocking to my planet, saying “Shelter, Grandma, please!” And I help them? *snaps fingers, and all the figures have lollipops* Yes, I do! Sherry set Terry back on the table, close to the Cupheads. Now, it’s happened once or twice *draws a cake knife from her cleavage* Someone couldn’t “Leave or Life” *the Cupheads panic and try to run* And I’m afraid I had to see their heads would roll… *she swings the knife and beheads the Cupheads, Terry horrified* Sure, you might just lose a limb! *shrugs, and then her face turns grim* Or you MIGHT end UP like HIM! *she whips Augustus’s mask out of her cleavage* And those POOR unfortunate SOOOOUUUULS… Sherry marched over to a bowl of cookies, donuts, and cupcakes, trembling before her towering presence. She grabs a handful and throws them in her mouth as she sits down. “Ah ha ha ha ha! Ma ma ma ma! But that’s enough about me! Let’s talk about YOU for a second… Someone important is here to see you.” She reached into a giant present, grabbed something, and plopped it down beside Terry. “M…MaKayla?” It certainly seemed like his friend, only her eyes were brimming pink as opposed to blue. “She’s a little inebriated. Must’ve been something in her drink.” Sherry’s crescent teeth grinned. “Mmmmm…” MaKayla hugged Terry and began softly kissing him. “Terry . . . I never realized how good you taste…” “W…What did you do to her?!” “I gave her a taste of the family blood. Or should I say… yours.” Terry was royally repulsed by this statement. “MMMMA MA MA! Can you imagine my luck that one of my descendants would be friends with the Keeper of the Great Clock? Now, once the two of you are married, we will have power over TIME as well!” “Y-You can’t be serious! E-Even if I did like MaKayla… I couldn’t use her for that!” “Oh, I think you will. You see, I’ve gone easy on the Kids Next Door until now.” She grabbed another handful of sweets. “But if you refuse to cooperate… I will show them NO MERCY!” She crushed the sweets as their little souls flew out. “Starting with your amoeba-sized friends.” “B-But, we aren’t even old enough!” “Yes, on YOUR planet, maybe. But on MY planet, I can marry off whoever I please! I can wed children to adults, an infant to a cucumber! On Sweetopia, there are no barriers between true love!” “That’s… DISGUSTING! MaKayla, snap out of it!” Terry slapped the brainwashed girl, but her infatuation for him was unaffected. “Ma ma ma! Come on, boy, why do you protest? All my other children are married to people they don’t even know, yet YOU’RE lucky enough to marry the one you love! The two of you will be living a life of luxury!” “But, I-” “YOU’LL HAVE YOUR WIFE!” Terry was startled by her sudden shout. “Your cooks and maids!” She walked away, swaying her rear. “And DON’T underestimate the powers… of BODY LANGUAGE!” She whipped around, jiggling her breasts. “HA!” The women here don’t like a lot of blabber They think a guy with looks is quite the prize! *she pressed Terry and Kayla together* Terry tried to speak to her, but Sherry stuck a beignet in his mouth. See, in here it’s much preferred For men to never say a word And if they do, then I might cook them into pies! *Prometheus burned a giant pie as souls flew out of it* I’m not all that impressed by your lame teammates! An albino and that white-haired emo FREAK! See, our Sweet Gene is the key To delicious victory Or else, IT’S A KND KILLING SPREE! *psychic treehouses formed, and they burst into flame* Prometheus ignited and highlighted Sherry’s form while Zeus rumbled with thunder. COME ON, YOU Poor unfortunate soul! GO AHEAD! Take your wife! *she forced the two to hug* I’m a very busy pirate, and I haven’t got all day It won’t cost much… JUST YOUR LIFE! *she slammed the table and made them bounce* You POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! It’s sad… but true! If you want to leave my planet, though You have to pay a toll *she pulled out a roulette wheel and spun it* Give an arm, or a leg, or else YOUR ASS can take a stroll! ZEUS! PROMETHEUS! Now I got him boys Big MOM is ON a ROOOOOLL! Terry was too afraid to let go of Kayla, glancing up at the wicked woman. Pink flames ignited as she sung her last notes. You POOR! UN! FORTUNAAAAATE SOOOOOUUUUULLLL! The room grew darker as her insane expression moved in. Only her cake-covered laughing teeth were visible. “MMMMA MA MAAAAAA!” Big News BIG NEWWWWWS! My savior has arrived My intuition’s never been so stroooong! A river of people were flowing across the bridge and flooding into the party grounds. Giant sentient fountain cups were pouring waterfalls of tea and juice, allowing attendees to fill as much as they pleased. Big Bird gleefully danced with camera in hand, his Muppet friends dancing to the rhythm. BIG NEWWWWWS! My career has been revived All I needed was Big Mama’s Invitation all along Take a party-loving Yonko Add flare from some witches An undead Pumpkin King And his three-eyed fiancée! Lala’s arm was wrapped around Jack’s, the king not bothering to look her in the eye as they showed the guard their invitations. Akko happily skipped up next and presented her card, the Nine Witches cloaked in white garbs. And big neeewwwwws REAL BIG NEWS That poor sucker saved the daaaaaay Robin Food “ALAS, Big Mom Pirates!” A familiar green-clothed villain leapt onto the cake. “You shall not have a single bite of this cake, or my name isn’t:” And the trumpets sounded as the Hungry Men danced on the cake! “ROBIN FOOD, ROBIN FOOD, not your average thieving dude! With his band of Hungry Men, to Sweetopia, he goes and theeeen… He ROOOOOBS from the Queeeeen (and FAT) and GIIIIIIVES to the KIIIING (a croc, at that)! ROBIN FOOD: YO HOOOOO!” And the ship sailed across the sky. Characters *Nextgen Kids Next Door **Cheren Uno **Panini Drilovsky **Hyrule KND ***Biscuit Krueger ***Gon Freecss ***Killua Zoldyck **Sector LN ***'Atsuko Kagari' ***Lotte Jansson ***Diana Cavendish ***Jasminka Antonenko ***Amanda O'Neill ***Sucy Manbavaran ***Constanze ***Hannah England ***Barbara Parker **Sector IC ***Lola and Terry Stork ***MaKayla King ***George King ***Miyuki Crystal ***Suki Crystal **Galactic Kids Next Door (flashback) ***Dimentia ***Gabe ***Jeremy *Big Mom Pirates **Sherry Linlin **Minister Goomnut **Majin Buu **Breakfast Club **Smoothie Blouse **Mr. Blouse (cameo) **Cassiopea Jades **Hisoka Morow **Lala Stork **Pawtucket Pat **Sasha Blouse **Ernesto Taco **General Tsao Chicken **Vick Chestnut **Broodals ***Madame Broode ***Topper ***Harriet ***Spewart ***Rango *Brotherhood of Evil **Knightbrace **Cuppa Joe **Gramma Stuffum **Mother Mae-Eye **Lunch Lady Ghost **Robin Food and Hungry Men Locations *'Sweetopia' **'Whole Cake Capital' **'Chocolatown' **'Fryburg' **'Meatropolis' *'Luna Nova' **'Sector LN Base' **'Sector SD Treehouse' (Chapter 7) *'KND Moonbase' *'Glacia; Cliffsicles' *'Secco; Oasia Town' Abilities *Bending **Psychicbending **Firebending **Waterbending **Musicbending **Timebending **Icebending ***Logia *Magic **Shapeshifting **Ghost Whispering *Haki *Metahumans **Beer-Beer Fruit **Egg-Egg Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit **Meat-Meat Fruit **Eye-Eye Fruit **Back-Back Fruit **Squeeze-Squeeze Fruit **Force-Force Fruit Trivia *Gamewizard remarks that this story is like "Punk Hazard 2.0." *Like Sector LN, this story was 9 chapters long, a reference to Sector LN's Nine Witches theme. *The last chapter was reminiscient to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, in which Harry gives up his own life to save everyone else, yet ends up surviving, just as Akko did. The only difference is Akko became severely injured and would have died without help from Molly or any of her friends. **Gamewizard remarks that one of his favorite things about Akko is how she always needs help. Planned Conclusions *The Birthday Party was planned to go much differently at first: During Akko's first or maybe 2nd interaction with Sherry, the queen would've gotten emotional and exposed her "weakness." Akko tells her friends of this weakness and they plot an assassination: with the intention of making Sherry emotional during the magic show, Constanze would've drank Sucy's Complete Invisibility Potion and shot Sherry's heart with a mega blaster. It would've failed, but then they would shrink the cake and make their getaway. In the end, Sherry would corner them, but Jasminka devours the cake, gains a massive power boost, and sends Sherry flying with a single punch. They also get Morgan Uno to teleport Luna Nova to a hidden location so the pirates couldn't get revenge. **Naturally, Gamewizard found his new idea to be much more emotional and in-character. *In terms of Akko's sacrifice, there were other possible ideas: **Sherry instead takes Professor Ursula's life force, and it tastes just as good as Akko's, thus satisfying the queen. Sadly, Ursula dies, and Akko heavily mourns her as she vows to defeat Queen Sherry. **Akko's actual soul and not her life force is taken, but Sector LN vows to defeat the queen to get her soul back. However, by taking this route, Gamewizard was not sure when Akko would appear for Pirate Wars. **Akko goes into her coma as in the actual story, but they are unable to do Life Transfusion. This leaves her friends and classmates worrying for days if Akko would live through the nights until they get her life back. **Instead of Molly alone offering her life force, the entire school chooses to submit just a fraction of their life, enough so that Akko will get her strength back. Akko would feel empowered by everyone putting their faith inside her, and vow to defeat Sherry so she can return all their life. Parallels to One Piece *This story heavily resembles the Whole Cake Island Arc of One Piece, which also centered around the Charlotte Family. **The setting takes place in a land where everything is made of food. **One side-plot involved Sanji being forced to marry Charlotte Pudding. Lala Stork is a renamed "Pudding" and she was to be wedded to the Pumpkin King. ***Lala's nephew, Terry, is also being forced to marry his friend, MaKayla, with the promise his friends will survive, similar to Sanji's friends. **The climax would take place at a Tea Party. ***In One Piece, Big News Morgans (a big bird) would be broadcasting the party, and in Tea Party, Big Bird broadcasts it. **In One Piece, a great chase scene would transpire when Big Mom was unable to eat the wedding cake. The same thing occurs in Tea Party, except Queen Sherry no longer desires the cake. Category:Newborn Era Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros